naruto_world_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Hiruko
Background Where does you shinobi come from? What clan and what history does the clan have? What did your character do Before he/she became a genin? Was he trained by his parents or did she walk around the Woods and look for flowers? We want to know the backstory and the reason why your character decided to become a shinobi. Personality How does your character act? Is he a happy shinobi or is she a Cold and quiet one? How does your character work with others? Any favorite food or something your character likes? Try to describe as much as you can so others can understand what kind of personality your shinobi has. Looks Hiruko has fair skin, light gray eyes and short black hair, since childhood he allows his hair to remain naturally spiky. He's had small tanuki-like black rings around his eyes his whole life, which, supposedly attributes to his insomnia problems. As a child, he carved the kanji for "death" 死 on the left side of his forehead, which he makes sure to keep visible. The Suna-nin wears a long-sleeved black coat and full-length dark trousers with a pair of boots. Over the coat he wears a dark cape held in place over his left shoulder, two buckled belts on his back and a sash which he uses to carry his two gourds. On his back, he carries the two gourds, both appear to be made of iron and one is smaller than the other, the smaller one has a symbol that reads "Iron" 鉄 and the other bears the symbol of the village. Combat Style What style of fighting does your shinobi prefer? Is he a powerhouse like Choji or a ninjutsu user like Kakashi? Try to describe your characters combat style as well as you can. Stats Technique Stats Read more about Technique stats here Body Stats Read More about Body stats Here Items Kunai(10): A standard ninja throwing tool. These replenish at the end of every battle Shuriken(10): A standard ninja throwing tool. These replenish at the end of every battle Smoke bomb(5): A bomb that lets it smoke when it explodes. Good for escaping and hiding. Weapon: Two Iron Sand Gourds chakra-infused Iron powder. Techniques [https://docs.google.com/document/d/1nzUUJluHN3qtmCUKmPijxLRTdDVPq_4cZ4bRXKLa8YE/edit?usp=sharing Read more about Techniques here].''' '''General Techniques Note: All the techniques below are basic techniques learned in the Academy, they are free of cost. Henge no Jutsu - It is typically used to change into people other than himself, but Hiruko also has the ability to change into animals, plants, and even inanimate objects like weapons. Bunshin no Jutsu - A jutsu that creates an intangible copy of Hiruko's own body, without any substance. Since the clone itself doesn't have the ability to attack, and thus can only be used to confuse the enemy. Kawarimi no Jutsu - With this technique, Hiruko replaces is own body with some other object, generally with a block of wood, the moment an attack lands. This creates an optical illusion, making the opponent think the attack was successful. From this, Hiruko can use the lapse in the opponent's attention to attack. Personal Techniques Ninjutsu Technique Name (Ninjutsu | D-Rank): Description (Cost: Free)